Leo Kovar (Earth-RSR)
Leo Kovar, 'or '''Red Star, '''is a member of the Winter Guard. He is a passive member in the team, but he actually has one of the most destructive powers in the Guard, before the Man of Steel joined the team. Leo considers himself a living time bomb, and others may thought that his consideration is real. Leo's powers are highly unstable and can be unleashed unexpectedly every time. It took a long time for him to control his powers, but in the end, he never wants to stop fighting for justice. Biography Early Life Born in Moscow, Russia, Leo had a poor life in bonding with his parents. Most of his past weren't really known, but some indicated that he joined a military training school at the age of 16 due to his parents hope. His education wasn't really that much, although he taught himself in some lessons. He was known to have issues in getting into brawls, even some vandalizing. Other than those, his early life wasn't known. The Nuclear Comrade In Russia, before the super-soldier persona, Red Guardian surfaced, the Russian government has planned in making another type of super-soldier unlike the "ordinary" super-soldiers. The government planned in making something much more dangerous, and they picked Leo for this one. Like the future super-soldier program in Russia, which gave birth to the Red Guardian super-soldier, many died during this program, and Leo was soon to be expected to die in this experiment. The experiment was a painful one, full of heat, and consumed a lengthy amount of time. After that, Leonid briefly "died", but suddenly he gets revived back. When he gets back, he somehow gets in a shocked feeling and cannot remember what has happened to him. When personnels tried to bring him back, suddenly Kovar unleashed his first power in a violent motion: He exploded with a force equivalent to a nuke, and the explosion brought down most of Moscow. Due to this, the Russian government started another variant of the super-soldier program which will give birth to the super-soldier Red Guardian, and it is much safer. Weeks later, Leo was brought into a therapist and was taught to control his powers. He trained with his powers and tried to control himself in order not to cause another explosion like the first time he gained his powers. Winter Guard Some days after his therapy session, Leo was offered a deal to join the Russian super-hero team, the Winter Guard. At first, Leo wasn't considered as a good candidate for the Winter Guard, but due to Red Guardian's insist, he was allowed to be a member. Leo felt somehow, ashamed when he saw Red Guardian, because he is a "superior" super-soldier (as Leo's own super-soldier experiment didn't go well while Alexi's experiment is perfectly fine). However, Red Guardian considered him equally as himself and furtherly trained him in how to control himself. He then became a prominent member of the Guard for a long time and has been able to control his own powers goodly. Superman In World War III, the Winter Guard resurfaced back to gain victory for the Motherland. Later on, the Winter Guard got a new member, who is named "Max Nevsky", or known as "Superman". Leo accepted Superman as something similar to him. They became close friends. Leo trained him even before Alexi gave the "training orders" to all the members, as well as giving him a bit knowledge about the Motherland. In turn, Superman usually calmed him down if he's about to explode. However, one day, during a training with him, Leo accidentally exploded in front of Superman. Luckily, the explosion wasn't so wide and only covered all of the Winter Guard's base. Leo then tried to find Superman in the debris of the explosion, but later, he got surprised that Superman actually survived the blast, and it is ''point blank. ''Due to this, the base needed to be rebuilt and... Leo kept himself away in Siberia for a moment. Personality Leo is a passive man. He doesn't really like to do things, unless he wanted to, or he is needed to. Leo is a silent member who has a tendency to become a little bit shy. Leo however, is a man of hope and he will fight for justice no matter what is the cost. He is also somehow protective to his teammates, as he feared that they would die, either because of his own powers or others. Still, he is a kind person who goes vicious if needed. Powers and Abilities Leo's powers come from his super-soldier experimentation, which is the first one and was said to be high unstable. His powers revolved around nuclear-based abilities, and the results are deadly. He is naturally a walking bomb who can explode, literally. He has powers similar to Red Guardian, but more unstable. He is able to regenerate faster than normal humans and manipulate radiation. On the other hand, he is also prone to "self explosion", which can result if Leo is stressed, causing an immediate overload of his body and exploded in a violent motion, mimicking those of a nuclear bomb, but stronger. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like the other super-soldier, Leo possessed a degree of superhuman strength. His lifting strength is 5 tons and can enhance it through radiation or heat and energy absorption. His strength can be enhanced up to lifting 7 tons. He can also strike through concrete and bricks, metal, and lift a small trailer. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The "nuclear cells" in his body eliminated most fatigue toxins and reduces their production, allowing Leo to perform physical activities longer than normal humans. He is able to exert himself up to 24 hours. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Leo is more durable than normal humans, similar to Red Guardian. Although this isn't his main power, it can be enhanced through radiation or heat that he absorbs. He can survive blows from other strong enemies, Red Guardian's shield, and others. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Leo is able to run faster than normal humans. His maximum speed while running on-road is 60 km/hours and 50 km/hours off-road *'Radiation Manipulation: 'Being powered by radiation itself, Leo is able to manipulate radiations around him. He is also able to manipulate heat. *'Energy Absorption: 'Leo's greatest power. He is able to absorb a limitless amount of radiation and heat, as well as other types of energies. His energy absorption allows him to be empowered furtherly, making him stronger and more efficient. Leo is also able to discharge the energies he has absorbed into a large explosion (this is his first kind of power that is displayed). The explosion is stronger than a nuclear bomb and can easily kill hundreds, or harm other metahumans, except those who are durable enough to withstand it. The explosion however, can be unleashed accidentally if not controlled properly, such as when Leo exploded the first time he gained his powers. Luckily, Leo has trained to control this power. There is an indicator if Leo is about to explode, which is glowing red eyes. *'Energy Blasts: '''Leo is able to fire energy blasts out of his hands. The energy is said to be half plasma half radiation and can be proved to be lethal against anyone. The more blast he unleashed, the more lethal dose of radiation he unleashed. The radiation is theorized to be able to even kill other superhumans with ease, except the stronger ones. Trivia *The original development name for Red Star in this universe is '''Alexei Kovar. *This version of Red Star somehow resembles Captain Atom in the matter of powers, but more unstable. *This version of Red Star does not possess "Leonid" as his front name, just Leo. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Adult Heroes Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Soldiers